Viva La Parie
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Harry is invited by Fleur to spend his christmas Holidays at Beauxbatons. He finds out his true feelings for Ginny before he goes and realises he likes Fleur a bit as well. Made up Fleur's Friends, Malfoy's Cousins and Sister and Fleur's Sister.
1. The Letter

On the last day of term before Christmas, Harry sat in transfiguration when a unfamiliar owl landed on his desk.  
  
The whole class ignored it not even professor McGonagall looked up in shock. Ron and Hermione looked curiously at the owl and waited for him to get the letter.  
  
Harry got the letter out of the owl's talons and saw it was wearing a mini red beret on its head.  
  
The owl winked and waited patiently for a reply.  
  
Harry saw his name written in fancy French looking writing.  
  
He took off the red ribbon and unrolled it like a scroll.  
  
It was written in blue ink and dotted with hearts.  
  
It read:  
  
Harry, Hey I know you are very surprised to hear from me. But I wondered if may be you would like to come and visit me in Paris? I have told all my friends how you saved my Gabrielle and they are eager to meet you very much. I would like to hear from you soon please consider it. Your friend Fleur Delacour  
  
Harry smiled and began a reply.'  
  
Fleur, I would be delighted to meet your friends and family. It is a problem of where I would stay and I'm not sure your mother would like me to stay with you. A very honoured to hear from you friend Harry Potter.  
  
Harry folded the paper and handed it to the owl. The owl took off out the window and Harry put the letter in his bag before carrying on with this work.  
  
The bell rang and the class packed up.  
  
Harry walked out the door with Hermione and Ron on his heels.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ron.  
  
"It was a letter from Fleur Delacour in Paris," said Harry.  
  
"What did that French show off want?" demanded Hermione.  
  
"She was asking me to visit her in Paris. She said her friends want to meet me," said Harry.  
  
"So why not go?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Can I come too?" asked Ron eagerly.  
  
"Ron it's rude to invite your self," exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I know. But you two know I love her." said Ron.  
  
"Yeah but..." said Hermione not being able to come up with anything else to say.  
  
"Now you two. The two of you can come with me if you want to." said Harry stopping the two.  
  
"Oh great, thanks Harry!" said Ron looking happy.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I can't. I made arrangements with Viktor. I'm going to visit him in Bulgaria." said Hermione happily.  
  
"Oh goodie." muttered Ron.  
  
"Well hope you have a good time." said Harry.  
  
"How about we meet up in Paris in the last few days of the holidays?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I guess." shrugged Harry.  
  
The three stopped at the portrait of the fat lady and gave the password. They climbed through the portrait hole and saw most of the Gryffindors standing in the common room, with their trunks, saying their goodbyes.  
  
Harry and Ron dodged passed the crowds to their dorm. Hermione followed before turning off towards the girl's dorm.  
  
"Wonder if Fleur really wants me to meet her friends or if she just wants an excuse to see me," pondered Harry as he put his Transfiguration books into his trunk.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she just wants you to meet her friends like she says. Or maybe she's fallen for your charm." suggested Ron trying to lock his trunk that had been Charlie's.  
  
"You really think that the snobby, sexy half Veela would actually have a crush on me?" asked Harry checking around his bed for any loose things he'd missed.  
  
"Maybe. I just wish I had the charm you have. I mean I think Fleur is so gorgeous. Glamorous, sexy and stylish. I just wish she felt the same way I do." sighed Ron sitting on his trunk while he locked it.  
  
"You never know. Let's go." said Harry picking up Hedwig's cage and his trunk.  
  
Ron nodded and picked up Pig's cage and his battered trunk.  
  
The two walked through the common room and walked out to meet up with Ginny, Fred, George, Lee and Hermione.  
  
The seven then walked down the staircases till they reached the bottom floor. They walked out the main entrance and packed their trunks into the back of the first carriage waiting out side the castle.  
  
The seven then climbed in and the carriage took off to Hogsmeade station. 


	2. The Journey

"So Hermione what you going to do this holidays?" asked Ginny while the trouble trio whispered in a corner.  
  
"I'm going to visit Viktor in Bulgaria." smiled Hermione.  
  
Ron stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
  
"Oh that'll be interesting," said Ginny giving Ron a deadly look." How about you Harry?"  
  
"I'm going to visit Fleur in Paris," said Harry.  
  
"So am I!" said Ron suddenly.  
  
"Really? Did Harry invite you?" asked Ginny eagerly.  
  
"Actually he invited himself!" smirked Hermione.  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"What? He did agree I could come," said Ron.  
  
"I guess but Mum would be appalled at your manners," sighed Ginny.  
  
"No surprise there." said Ron rolling his eyes.  
  
The carriage halted and the seven got out the carriage. They all passed their trunks and animals into the storage compartment  
  
The seven climbed into the only compartment available and waited for the train to set off.  
  
"So Harry, are you looking forward to seeing Fleur again?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Kind of. She's a great friend," said Harry.  
  
The seven then fell asleep as the train carried onto Kings cross.  
  
The train jolted to a stop and the seven woke up. They got off the train to see Mrs. Weasley waiting for them.  
  
"Oh my darlings!" cried Mrs. Weasley hugging each of her children in turn.  
  
Lee Jordan snuck away to meet his father while Hermione and Harry stood awkwardly near the Weasleys.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's good to see you dear. You too Hermione you look so grown up since I last saw you." cooed Mrs. Weasley swooping them into a hug.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." gasped Harry and Hermione. "Now come on we'd better get going. There's some cars from the ministry waiting at the front," said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. But I'd best go meet my mother. I've got to get ready for my trip tomorrow," said Hermione picking up Crookshanks' basket and her bag.  
  
"Really. Where are you going dear?" asked Mrs Weasley as she piled the four trunks belonging to her children on a trolley.  
  
"I'm going to Bulgaria to visit a friend." smiled Hermione putting her trunk on a trolley.  
  
"Interesting. How long will you be there dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley helping Harry with his trunk.  
  
"For most of the holidays I'd say. I'm meeting up with Harry in Paris and coming back home the day before school starts," said Hermione.  
  
"You're going to France Harry? I thought you would have come and stayed with us." sighed Mrs Weasley.  
  
"I'm visiting a friend and I've invited Ron to come too. I hope you don't mind," said Harry.  
  
"Oh not at all dear. It'll be doing me a favour. I can't stand having too many kids hanging around at the holidays." smiled Mrs Weasley leading the six to the barrier.  
  
The six followed her through the barrier and made their way through the station to the front. 


	3. At the Burrow

The ministry cars were parked and waiting for them.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny squeezed into the first one while the driver packed their animals and trunks into the back.  
  
Mrs.Weasley and the twins were in the car behind and soon the cars zoomed off. They stopped outside the Burrow soon after and began to unload the trunks.  
  
Charlie came out the house with Bill to help unload.  
  
Ginny went into the house clutching her school bag and Fred and George grabbed their brooms before flying to the paddock to practise their Quidditch.  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the lounge to see Percy and his girlfriend in a deep kiss.  
  
Harry and Ron both began to laugh who interrupted the kissing couple.  
  
"What on earth!" spluttered Percy.  
  
"Calm down Perce, let's just go some where more private," grinned Penelope gathering her ministry papers together.  
  
Percy smiled mischievously as he grabbed his reports together and got up from the table. He took Penelope's hand and the two made their way up to Percy's room.  
  
Harry and Ron both collapsed on the sofa laughing when there was a bang at the window.  
  
Harry wiped his eyes filled with tears of laughter before going to open the window.  
  
The same owl that had interrupted Harry in Transfiguration flew gracefully into the room.  
  
Harry shut the window behind the owl before following it. The owl stopped and perched on a dining room chair. The owl offered its leg to Harry, which had another letter, attached.  
  
Ron had stopped laughing and was looking curiously at the owl.  
  
Harry took the letter and unrolled it like he'd done with the other.  
  
It read  
  
Harry. I am so very 'onoured that you will be coming to visit me in Paris. I think you may 'ave misunderstood though. You will be staying 'ere at Beauxbations with me and the rest of my friends. I 'ave already asked permission from Madam Maxime and she 'as agreed to let you stay for the two weeks. Will you be bringing any friends? 'Ere is ze ticket for your trip. You will zet off from Waterloo station in London on ze nineteenth of December at one o'clock. Zee you then Fleur Delacour.  
  
Harry picked up the train ticket that had fallen from the letter and looked it over.  
  
It read December twentieth Waterloo station to Beauxbations Academy One o'clock departure. Platform Ten and a third Via Caledonia express.  
  
Harry looked at it before passing it to Ron who was poking the owl in interest.  
  
The owl ruffled its feathers angrily and it's beret fell off.  
  
Harry replaced the beret and wrote a quick reply for Fleur.  
  
He then sent the owl on it's way before Ron tried to dissect it.  
  
"Weird. They have a train like us," muttered Ron.  
  
"You ever heard of the train?" asked Harry sitting back down.  
  
"Not till now I haven't." said Ron passing the ticket back.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came into the room and started to make some carrots peel them selves for dinner.  
  
"Um mum might do though," whispered Ron.  
  
Harry looked down at the ticket and then walked to where Mrs Weasley was supervising some dishes.  
  
"Um Mrs Weasley." said Harry.  
  
Mrs Weasley looked away from the dishes that continued by them selves and looked at the ticket in Harry's hand.  
  
"Yes dear." said Mrs Weasley sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Do you know where this platform is?" asked Harry passing the ticket to Mrs Weasley.  
  
Mrs Weasley picked up the ticket and looked it over carefully.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't dear. Arthur may though," said Mrs Weasley passing the ticket back to Harry.  
  
Mrs Weasley looked up at the unusual clock on the wall. It had a hand for each member of the family and showed where each member was. Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ginny and Mrs Weasley's hands were all pointing at home while Fred and George's hand pointed at practising Quidditch. Mr Weasley's hand was still pointed at work and Mrs Weasley sighed.  
  
"I do wish he wouldn't volunteer to stay so late! He does need to have a life out side of work too," grumbled Mrs Weasley as she went back to supervising the dishes.  
  
Harry picked up his ticket and the letter before following Ron up to his room.  
  
"Don't stay up to long dears, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." yelled Mrs Weasley after them.  
  
Harry sat down on the bed Mrs Weasley had set up for him and looked at the ticket.  
  
Ron went to his bookcase and picked up a book called 'The secret platforms and passages of the Wizarding World.' By Boris Trio. 


	4. The Station at Waterloo

The cover was tatty and worn. The lettering was just engraved containing no ink what so ever.  
  
Ron tapped Harry's shoulder and passed him the book.  
  
"When did you get this?" asked Harry opening the book.  
  
"Fred passed it onto me as a birthday present last year. Said he thought it would be useful." said Ron sitting opposite Harry on his own bed.  
  
Harry looked down the contents and saw a title that interested him  
  
"'Station secrets?' What's this about?" asked Harry turning the pages till he reached the page he was looking for.  
  
"Don't know. I've never actually read it," said Ron.  
  
Harry sighed before reading the first paragraph.  
  
' In the beginning when wizardry was illegal, secret passages were built into local stations. They supplied a refuge where witches and wizards on the run could catch a train with out being caught. Many platforms were situated in London for easy access out of the country and those platforms still remain. Some have been discovered and blocked leaving members of the magical community in that area stranded from the outside world. Some private platforms include the famous platform nine and three quarters on Kings cross, the equally famous platform ten and a third on Waterloo and also the not so well known platform one and a ninth on Victoria.  
  
Harry stopped reading and looked at the map on the opposite page saw the situation of Waterloo.  
  
"So that's where the platform is." said Ron looking at the map over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"According to the map it's fairly easy to get access to," said Harry following the way through the station to the platform with his finger.  
  
"Good. Don't want to get lost." said Ron with a sigh of relief.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Ginny appeared.  
  
"Yeah Ginny?" asked Ron as Harry shut the book.  
  
"Dinner's ready." said Ginny before running down stairs.  
  
Ron got up and went down stairs. Harry soon followed clutching the ticket in his hand.  
  
Harry appeared to see the twins moving the tables out into the garden. Ginny followed carrying the tablecloths and Penelope followed her carrying the plates. Percy walked with Penelope kissing her neck. Ron rolled his eyes and picked up some utensils. Harry helped Charlie set up the right amount of chairs around the table before all of them positioned plates of food on the tables.  
  
Soon everyone was sat at the table except for a space reserved for Mister Weasley.  
  
Mrs Weasley sighed before serving her self some potatoes indicating others to start. Percy kissed Penelope's hand every time she picked something up and Fred and George choked with laughter.  
  
Bill and Charlie kept sneaking glances at Percy before laughing. Harry had to distract Ron while he tried to poke his eyes out with a knife. Ginny kept blushing every time Harry asked her to pass something.  
  
Mrs Weasley on the other hand tried to persuade Bill to cut his long hair.  
  
"Dear this is stupid you really should cut your hair," sighed Mrs Weasley picking at a piece of chicken.  
  
"No mum I like my hair like this." said Bill looking back at Percy and Penelope.  
  
"Oh please you two not at the table!" said Mrs Weasley to the two lovebirds.  
  
Percy sighed before carrying on where he'd left off with his food.  
  
There was a pop from the kitchen and Mrs Weasley got to her feet before hurrying to the kitchen.  
  
"I do wish Percee'd give up! He's putting me off my food!" protested Ron putting down his knife and fork.  
  
"Hey you must admit it's a bit entertaining," asked Fred.  
  
"Yeah as entertaining as you and Angelina Johnson at the celebration party for the Quidditch cup." smirked Ron.  
  
George began to laugh as Fred went a bright red.  
  
"At least he's not as bad as Bill and Charlie when they were at Hogwarts." squeaked Ginny reaching for the carrots.  
  
"Yeah that's true," said Fred regaining his composure.  
  
Bill and Charlie stared evilly at Ginny.  
  
"Hey Weasleys!" yelled Mr Weasley as he joined the table.  
  
"Hey dad!" said his sons while Ginny froze.  
  
"Hey Harry didn't know you were here." said Mister Weasley as he served him self a lot of potatoes.  
  
"Hello Mister Weasley. How's life at the Ministry?" asked Harry taking Ron's knife and putting it back on the table for the eleventh time.  
  
"Everyone's very busy with one thing and another. But one thing has set the Ministry into hysterical mode." said Mister Weasley grabbing the plate of chicken legs to his left.  
  
"Is he still missing dad?" asked Ron.  
  
"Who's missing?" asked Harry with a frown.  
  
"Yes Ron and no one's seen height nor hair of him since yesterday." said Mister Weasley.  
  
"Can we talk about this later Arthur? The food is going stone cold," said Mrs Weasley charming a fire to appear under all the food.  
  
"Of course Molly." said Mister Weasley before tucking into his plate of food.  
  
Harry wondered over what Mister Weasley was talking about as he continued to eat his meal.  
  
When everyone was finished Percy and Penelope disappeared to the paddock followed by Fred and George.  
  
Bill disappeared to his room after an owl appeared and Charlie began to patch the holes in his dragon hide gloves.  
  
Ginny went to her room and Mister and Mrs Weasley apparated to Diagon Alley to get some Christmas decorations. 


	5. The Homework and the free time

Ron and Harry went up to Ron's room still pondering over the ticket.  
  
"Er Ron, what was your dad on about at dinner?" asked Harry turning back to the page he'd been reading before.  
  
"Oh that. Cornelius Fudge disappeared from his office yesterday and hasn't been seen since." said Ron stuffing some treats into Pigs cage.  
  
"Any idea who did it?" asked Harry.  
  
"They say that the last person who visited Fudge at his office was a suspicious looking guy with long hair. A ransom note was found on Fudge's desk when his mistress went to find him." said Ron.  
  
"What? Fudge was a womaniser? Who'd have thought?" sniggered Harry copying the map of Waterloo for his trip.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Charlie came in.  
  
"Harry there's a person in the fire down stairs to see you."  
  
"Yeah I'm coming." said Harry putting down his parchment and quill before following Charlie down stairs. Ron followed.  
  
Harry went into the kitchen to see a familiar head waiting in the fire. Harry felt Ron freeze beside him before he ran to join Charlie in the lounge.  
  
"Fleur?" asked Harry.  
  
"'Arry? O' it's so good to talk to you." beamed Fleur her silvery blonde hair arranged perfectly around her face.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" asked Harry sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"I asked a friend of yours a Oliver wood w'ere you go in ze 'olidays.'E seem veir eager to tell me for some reason." shrugged Fleur tossing her hair.  
  
"What have you been up to since I last saw you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not much. Apart from I've been out with all the good guys 'ere at Beauxbations and can't wait to zee you and your friend." smiled Fleur dreamily.  
  
"Why did you want to talk to me?" asked Harry.  
  
"I 'ust wanted to see 'ow you were and to see w'o your friend is." grinned Fleur.  
  
"Well I'm afraid he's a bit shy, at the minute." laughed Harry. Ron frowned from where he was sat in the lounge.  
  
"O well I'm sure I'll meet 'im on Friday." smiled Fleur. "Yes well. Do you have a ticket for him?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'll send one tomorrow," promised Fleur tossing her head.  
  
"Thanks." said Harry.  
  
"I've got to go. I've got a lesson to go to." sighed Fleur.  
  
"Well see you on Friday then." smiled Harry.  
  
"Yes till then." smiled Fleur before a quiet pop showed she had gone.  
  
Harry walked back to the lounge where Ron was watching a documentary on the History of the first magic schools in Europe.  
  
"Is this interesting?" asked Harry with a grin.  
  
"What? Oh yeah." said Ron looking from the screen.  
  
"What's it about?" asked Harry already knowing the answer.  
  
"I don't know some historical junk about something or other." shrugged Ron switching the channel.  
  
"Hey I was watching that!" exclaimed Charlie.  
  
"Well you're boring!" sighed Harry.  
  
"Hey don't diss it's the best part of my existence!" smirked Charlie.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes as he got up.  
  
He and Harry went back up to his room to make a start on their homework.  
  
"Hey Ron what's the most important thing when Transfiguring a creature to another creature?" asked Harry as he looked at his Transfiguration essay question.  
  
"I don't know look it up in the book! What started the goblin rebellion again?" asked Ron.  
  
"Some thing to with slavery." said Harry starting his essay from his book.  
  
The two carried on with homework occasionally asking for hints until all of it was done.  
  
"Thank god that's done." sighed Ron shoving all his finished home work untidily into his trunk.  
  
"I guess. What shall we do now?" asked Harry putting his homework into his trunk.  
  
"Go to Hogsmeade?" asked Ron.  
  
"Maybe not. Let's go to Diagon Alley?" asked Harry.  
  
"Na. How about we go play Quidditch instead?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure. I could do with some practise," said Harry getting his broom from his trunk.  
  
Ron grabbed the Quaffle from his desk as well as the broom, Charlie had given him.  
  
The two of them then raced each other out to the paddock. They then began to practise passing. 


	6. the escape and the feelings

_Meanwhile with Ginny...._

Ginny laid on her bed thinking of Harry and how he'd be gone for two weeks in Paris being chatted up by a snobby Veela and her friends.

It didn't help that she was left alone with her five brothers since Hermione had gone to visit Krum in Bulgaria.

Ginny sighed miserably and wished she's stayed at Hogwarts this year since there wasn't anything of real interest to have brought her home.

Well, actually it had been the thought that Harry was staying over. But now it would be a boring holiday.

She looked out the window that over looked the paddock and spotted Harry and Ron playing Quidditch while Fred and George followed Percy and Penelope around the garden.

She sat on the window seat and watched as Harry scored with the Quaffle. She was really going to miss him.

An owl flew in through the open window and dropped a letter into her lap.

It was from her friend Amy who lived in a Muggle town up north. She was wondering if Ginny wanted to stay over there for the holidays.

Ginny smiled. Finally she had a way out.

She wrote a reply and sent it with the owl straight away. She began to re pack her trunk and looked down into the paddock again.

She was going to have a great time and not even think about Harry. That'd show him she wasn't some pathetic love struck forth year.

_With Harry and Ron..._

Harry looked towards the house while Ron went to retrieve the Quaffle and saw Ginny sitting on a window seat looking miserable.

She looked like she regretted coming home for Christmas and would rather be at Hogwarts.

An owl appeared out of nowhere and Harry watched as the owl flew in through the open window.

Ginny smiled as she read the letter and he felt happy for her. But he was now beginning to regret accepting Fleur's offer.

"Hey Harry! Earth to Harry!" said Ron waving a hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh sorry got a bit distracted," said Harry tearing his gaze away from the window where Ginny was now repackaging her trunk.

"Yeah you were! With my sister! Honestly anyone would think you _like_ her." sighed Ron throwing the Quaffle at Harry.

"Why, what ever gave you that idea?" asked Harry snatching a quick glance back at Ginny before continuing to play.

_Two hours later..._

Ginny heard some one down stairs and quickly grabbed the letter she'd got from Amy.

She ran down stairs to find her parents putting up the decorations with Bill and Charlie's help.

"Hello Gin. Want to help?" asked Bill who was stood on a chair charming tinsel to the wall.

"Actually I just wanted to talk to Mum." said Ginny.

Mrs Weasley picked up a few decorations and walked into the kitchen with Ginny behind.

"So what do you want to talk to me about dear?" asked Mrs Weasley as she arranged some fireflies around the kitchen.

"Is it OK if I go to Amy's tomorrow?" asked Ginny.

"Sure. Of course it is." smiled Mrs Weasley standing back and watching the fire flies shining brightly.

"Thanks Mum." Ginny smiled before kissing Mrs Weasley on the cheek and running up to her room.

Harry and Ron traipsed into the kitchen their brooms over their shoulders and Ron holding the Quaffle under his other arm.

"Oh look at the state of you two!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley pulling out strings of tinsel and throwing them over a spice rack.

"We know mum. Anyway we need some sleep." said Ron.

Harry faked a large yawn.

"Of course dear. We'll need to start packing your luggage tomorrow." said Mrs. Weasley throwing the empty box onto the kitchen table.

Ron and Harry nodded before running up the sitars.

Harry was making his way passed Ginny's room when he heard her muttering...

"I'll show him! I don't need him to have a good time, I won't mope over the fact he's seeing some dumb empty headed veela and i won't miss his irresistible emerald eyes."

Harry frowned, not under standing what she meant.

He walked up the stairs to Ron's room, empty handed, his broom on the floor out side Ginny's door.

Harry changed for bed and lay on the camp bed looking up at the ceiling where the ghoul in the attic was rattling pipes and growling.

Ron had borrowed Harry's Chudley cannons book and watched as the chasers flew in formation onto the pitch for a match against the Wimbourne wasps.


End file.
